Ayer éramos sombras
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Mimi quedó marcada por su pasado, a diario se pregunta si será ya demasiado tarde, mientras coge valor para averiguar si él la sigue esperando. Mimato, Mishiro, Michi. Para Ficker D.A.T y el foro Proyecto1-8.
1. A destiempo

Este fic surge de un reto dejado por Ficker D.A.T en el foro Proyecto1-8. No sé si le gustará lo que hice. En todo caso, Ficker, acepto sugerencias para próximos capítulos.

La trama es dramática y se darán las siguientes parejas: Michi, Mimato y Mishiro.

Hay cambios de narrador. Tengo planeada la trama, pero no sé cuánta extensión tendrá.

 _ **+.+.+**_

 _ **Ayer éramos sombras**_

 ** _+.+.+_**

 ** _A destiempo_**

Cuando era más joven, los sueños me parecían un derecho. Algo que llegaría tarde o temprano solo por pensar en ello lo suficiente. Si no se cumplían era porque no lo había querido de verdad, así que no los merecía. Siempre había alguna razón oculta, inconsciente, para que no ocurriesen, algo similar a un miedo. Y así fue, más o menos, hasta los dieciséis o diecisiete años. A esa edad empecé a cansarme, dejé de creer. No hubo ningún motivo en particular. O quizá sí y sea más sencillo olvidarse.

Ayer. Ayer, como quien dice, parecía el último día de instituto. Pero Taichi me aseguró que no había cambiado nada desde entonces. «Recuerdas mal». «Puede ser». Esa pequeña concesión fue mi única victoria del día. Miré, en el reflejo de un escaparate, el cinturón azul que separaba en dos partes mi vestido beige, preguntándome si él daría importancia a ese tipo de detalles. Él vestía por completo de negro. De pronto me pareció tonto fijarme en eso.

Antes solía llegar tarde a las cenas; nunca me pareció un problema. Hoy no tenía nada mejor que hacer que llegar a la hora. Se ve que Taichi sí. El teléfono no da respuesta. Quizá sea mejor que me vaya. Ahora aún estoy a tiempo. Ahora, antes de que el camarero me diga que necesitan esta mesa.

.

 ** _._**

.

Me disculpé por el tráfico y le pregunté si pensaba marcharse. Tenía el abrigo sobre los hombros, lo llevaba con mucha gracia, me recordaba a una actriz, pero no sé a cuál.

—Pensé que no vendrías, no es que me molestase. Es solo que no iba a estar esperando por alguien que nunca iba a venir, ¿no? Te llamé, varias veces. —Lo decía tranquila, a pesar de todo.

—No me he dado cuenta. —Revisé mi teléfono, no había llamadas.

—Tal vez me equivoqué al llamar, suele pasar. —Miró hacia los lados—. Se ha hecho un poco tarde.

Tenía razón. Era demasiado tarde para dos personas que querían sentarse a cenar sin reserva, pero nunca lo es para comer algo, si no importa mucho el qué. Lo sabía tanto como yo.

Más tarde, con restos de pollo entre los dientes y el viento removiéndonos el pelo, Mimi aseguró que ese tipo de noches no me sacarían de mi soltería.

—Mejor —afirmé—. ¿No te lo parece? Lo prefiero así.

Al principio rio, solo un poco.

—Yo no lo tengo claro. La mayor parte del tiempo sí. Pero no estoy hecha para estar sola mucho rato. A veces, cuando estoy sola, me pasa que me pongo a hablar conmigo misma, lo hago como si lo hiciera con alguien más, como si tuviera que explicar o justificar todo lo que hago para que otra persona lo aprobase. Y, total, vuelvo a casa, me meto en la cama y estoy sola, nadie me pide el crédito del día. No tengo que agradarle a nadie y eso debería sentirse bien.

—Libertad —lancé un suspiro, no fue intencionado.

—Sí. Libertad suena bien pero hay demasiadas cosas que no me gustan. Déjalo, es complicado. Cambia el tema. Hablo y no sé parar. Es un problema.

Le cogí la mano y se la acaricié, esperando que no hiciese más que callar, por una vez. Mimi no se inquietó, para cualquier espectador podríamos ser dos personas acostumbradas a ese gesto. Seguí haciéndolo hasta que empecé a sudar.

—Mimi —la llamé, no me miró—. Si alguna vez quieres hablar a alguien de carne y hueso, puedes llamarme.

—Si me contestas, claro.

—Sí, si te conteso. Puedes dejar un mensaje. Estaré atento.

—Pensaré en ello.

La acerqué hasta una parada de metro y me volví al hotel. De todo lo que pasó después es lo que más recuerdo. Lo último que supe de ella es que se marchó otra vez de Estados Unidos. Sin avisar. Las personas, cuando viven en un sitio el tiempo suficiente se vuelven más abiertos, pero pierden la capacidad de sentirse parte de un lugar o parte de alguien. Lo sé porque me empieza a ocurrir.

¿Que si la eché de menos? Mis paradas en esta ciudad son más grises. En mi teléfono no habrá mensajes suyos y hay días, días que cada vez son más, en los que me pongo a hablar solo, pero como si hablara con otra persona. Y, sí, cuando estoy aquí, ese alguien puede ser ella. La ella que no se fijaba en la gente con la que se chocaba en la calle porque iba demasiado pendiente de su reflejo en los escaparates.

La libertad nunca fue tal y la vista de su estatua, luego de tantas veces, no me provoca emoción.

.

 _ **.**_

.

El cuerpo de Taichi sigue causándome curiosidad. Tengo grabada una ocasión en la que, debido al calor, prescindió de formalidades y se desabrochó la camisa. Pensé que parecía el cuerpo de alguien mayor, asiduo al gimnasio, hasta que reparé en que quizá y simplemente, ese cuerpo ya iba acorde a nuestra edad. Sí, no hay duda, a los hombres les cambia el cuerpo pasada la mitad de la veintena. No tengo claro lo que ocurre con las mujeres, mis caderas son más redondas.

Esperaba que él diese el paso. Él se chocó conmigo. Él me pidió el teléfono. Él me invitó a cenar. Él me cogió la mano y opinó sobre las vistas. Di por hecho que siempre iba a ser él. A mí me parecía estupendo, lo último que me apetecía era pensar. Quedar con él era fácil. No exigía mucho de mí, no tenía que fingir gran cosa. No hablaba de temas que no pudiera entender ni me enfrontaba contra mi supuesta superficialidad. Solo, si quería, me dejaba hablar y, si no quería, hablaba él por mí. Aunque lo que dijésemos no tuviese conexión alguna. Aunque nada de lo que hacíamos tuviese un fin.

¿Por dónde iba? Que esperé, esperé sin pensar demasiado en ello, la verdad. No me planteé sus intenciones ni mis deseos. Nunca había tenido que hacerlo. Hasta que, como si nada, comentó:

—Ayer conocí a una chica.

—¿Y?

—Me interesa. No solo para un día.

Su sonrisa me enfadó.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso ya? ¿Estás loco? Podría ser… podría ser hasta una psicópata o… mil cosas. ¿No lo has pensado?

—No tengo la costumbre. Mide sobre 1,55. Creo que estaré a salvo.

No pude decir nada más al respecto. Acaricié el cuello de su camisa, me senté sobre él y apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro. Antes de que preguntase qué pasaba, se lo dije en voz muy baja: «ahora que aún no estás enamorado…». Taichi nunca tuvo interés en saber si yo lo estaba. Me llevó hasta la cama, no puedo decir que le costase, tampoco tardó en decidirlo. Y el maldito nunca se quitó la camisa del todo. Era lo único que, en apariencia, se interponía entre nosotros.

¿Por qué, entonces, llegó nuestra despedida? Porque la despedida ya había empezado desde el momento en que me lo encontré.

Se había quedado dormido y yo miraba por la ventana. Eran unos dieciocho pisos de altura y del suelo solo me separaba la rigidez de la construcción. Si se venía abajo de un segundo a otro, yo no iba a poder hacer nada más que respirar hasta que fuera imposible. Ahí supe que había llegado el momento de enfrentarme al pasado, lo quisiera o no.


	2. Ruido

_**Una aclaración:**_ Dije que tenía planeada la trama, eso no significa que no improvise, que lo hago. Lo que sí que no tengo es el final, no sé cuál pareja se resolverá o si lo hará alguna. Y creo que es mejor así, no saberlo me mantiene el interés para escribir. Muchas gracias por leer.

 **+.+.+**

 **Ayer éramos sombras**

 **+.+.+**

 ** _Ruido_**

«Creo que podría llegar a quererte». ¿Dije eso realmente o fue otra cosa? Lo único que recuerdo es que Koushiro nunca me miró como si hubiese dicho algo cruel, pero siento que debería haberlo hecho.

Ocurriese o no, lo cierto es que pienso que sí, podría haber llegado a quererlo. Me pasaba algo extraño con él, cuando lo miraba me invadía la sensación de que estaba junto a alguien sin maldad. No exageradamente bondadoso o generoso, pero sí sin sentimiento alguno de envidia, ira o codicia; eso me hacía sentir bien, segura a su lado. Más aún en aquella época, cuando todavía era fácil engañarme.

Y si no pude quererle… pues no sé, ¿o sí le quería? ¿Cómo saberlo? Estábamos en la misma línea, pero mirando en direcciones opuestas. Sí, así era. Él viendo lo práctico del mundo sensible y lo abstracto de todo lo demás, yo en un revoltijo de excepciones y en supersticiones y fantasías. Él disfrutando de pensar en silencio, yo de hablar sin pensar. Él siempre sereno, yo balanceándome entre reír y llorar.

¿De verdad alguien creyó que podría ser? Bueno, al parecer él sí. Y yo pensé, si no lo dije en alto, «creo que podría llegar a quererte». Si hubiese continuado la frase, podría decidir si valía la pena intentarlo, si no me apetecía siquiera, o verbalizar qué faltaba. Si solo se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que faltaba… Nada más que algo de juego, la certeza de que no lo tenía ganado del todo, pero ¿cómo explicarle? Si todo lo bueno que había en él le alejaba, precisamente, de eso.

Del mismo modo que no necesité mucho esfuerzo para caer rendida ante Yamato. Juego tras juego.

.

.

.

Hacía tres años que no veía a Miyako y todavía la recordaba peinada de coletas.

Se presentó con una camiseta con mucho escote, de esas que se ponen las embarazadas que ya no temen a la ropa apretada. Cosas de la moda y los cambios del mundo. Se pidió un té helado. Poco después me mostró su teléfono y me enseñó las fotos de la boda. A la pobre le habían hecho un despropósito de maquillaje, pero callé mi opinión. Se había casado hacía menos de un año.

—Qué pena no haber estado allí —dije varias veces, sin sentirlo del todo. Las fotos no se iban a terminar nunca.

—Pero estuviste, en tantas cosas que me ayudaste. Todo salió perfecto. Sin ti, sería mucho peor, estoy segura.

Me encogí de hombros porque no lo creía así. Recordaba leer sus correos, llenos de fotos de flores, tarjetas y descripciones de tartas y tener claro al instante cuál era mejor. No me parecía muy complicado.

—Bueno, por algo estás tan solicitada. Debe de ser un trabajo muy estresante.

Volví a encogerme de hombros.

—No creas. Solo lo es en algunos momentos. Tengo bastante tiempo libre. Entre un encargo y otro… Como sea, la que tiene nombre es la empresa, no yo.

—Pero tú eres parte de ella —señaló riendo—. ¡Hasta diste una entrevista!

Negué y di un sorbo largo al café.

—Mamá me ayudó a entrar ahí, no es un gran logro… Por mi cuenta las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

—No digas eso. —Me sonrió. Yo la imité—. Si fueras mala, no querrían contratarte.

—Lo sé. Me refiero que, si fuera otra persona, me hubiese costado más, por eso ni lo valoro. Fui a una buena y cara escuela, destaqué en las prácticas, luego todo fue rápido. Tengo ideas originales. Nada más.

—Eres increíble, peor que yo. Me rindo.

Quiso que le contase más cosas. Le dije que no había mucho que contar. Se interesó por mi familia, seguían viajando mucho. La suya también seguía con el comercio. A partir de hablarme de sus padres, enlazó un tema con otro, como un esquema, con cosas como «luego te explico sobre por qué se refirió a mí de ese modo, todo viene de mucho atrás…» o «pero si no me doliera tanto la espalda, porque déjame hacer un paréntisis para explicarte cómo de doloroso es…». Así hasta que me dio vergüenza llevar tanto tiempo sentadas allí sin cosumir nada más. Y, mientras la miraba hablar, la escuchaba, pero no entendía muy bien lo que decía, qué sentido tenía todo eso.

—A veces el tiempo libre es lo peor —dije cuando por fin calló—, ¿sabes? Antes me gustaba, no sé, simplemente ir a tomar un café con alguien. Llegué a tomar tres cafés en una misma tarde con personas diferentes, cada una en una parte de la ciudad, pero todo llega a cansar. Ahora ya no me apetece salir tanto, quedaba con gente y ni les escuchaba, así que, ¿para qué hacerlo?

No tenía relación alguna con lo que ella hablaba, pero parecía no saberlo.

Aunque en ese momento ni era consciente, el gesto extraño en mi boca debía estar provocado por la envidia. Envidiaba que Miyako se hubiese casado ya, siendo más joven que yo, que estuviese esperando a su primer hijo, cosa que ni me planteaba, que le brillaran todos los poros y que pareciera enamorada hasta de respirar. Pero lo que más me molestaba del asunto era su insistencia en que debía estar orgullosa de mí misma por algo que ni me planteé seriamente, solo surgió poco a poco. Lo que de verdad llevaba toda la vida ansiando, y varios años negando su existencia, era una historia de amor incondicional, como esas que acaban con un «y fueron felices». Hasta me agobiaba saber que la mitad de las parejas a las que les hacía tartas de boda se divorciaban al poco tiempo. Aunque, por un momento, pensé que Miyako no me juzgaría por eso.

—¿Y no has conocido a nadie interesante?

Solo por un momento.

—La mayor parte de los que conozco están a punto de casarse —solté, por hacer un chiste. No tuvo mucha gracia.

Evité mirarla directamente a los ojos y sonreí mucho, todo lo que pude. Mi capacidad para enamorarme estaba en huelga.

Así que me despedí de Miyako, dejándole caer que tal vez no podría estar para la _baby shower,_ a la que tanto su madre como su suegra se oponían por considerarlo una excentricidad. Fue muy pesada con eso.

Aquella noche, cuando estaba a punto de meterme en cama, supe que no iba a ser capaz de dormir. A menudo me excuso en el aburrimiento, en que era el único número que me sabía de memoria, qué importa, ¿necesito excusas? Me gusta ser sincera: llamé a Taichi desde el teléfono de la habitación porque me seguía causando curiosidad y cuando cerraba los ojos no hacía más que imaginarlo con la maldita camisa desabrochada.

—¿Y cuándo vuelves?

—No lo sé —expliqué—. Tal vez no vuelva o tal vez sí. Puede que aquí no encuentre trabajo de lo mío. Sería tonto ponerme ahora de otra cosa, cuando allá me va bien…

—Sí. —Hablaba sin muchas ganas—. Algo tonto.

—Miyako y Ken están esperando un hijo, ¿lo sabías? Tiene una barriga enorme. Vendrán gemelos, ¡por lo menos!

No se rio.

—Es una niña, me lo dijo Hikari.

—Ah… ya lo sabe, yo no quise preguntar. Tiene que ser un poco cansado estar siempre aclarando que es una niña, no gemelos. —Esperé dos segundos en silencio—. Taichi, ¿podrás perdonarme? Por irme así, igual estuvo feo. Igual ni debí venir.

—Perdona, Mimi, estoy con interferencias, escríbeme, mejor, ¿sí?

Le dije que sí, pero escribir no va conmigo. No tiene la espontaneidad de una conversación, se piensa demasiado, se reescribe y se borran cosas. Además, nunca se puede saber con qué tono lo leerá otra persona, eso puede ser peligroso. Sin mi tono no soy nadie, tendría que buscar entre decenas de emoticonos el que se correspondiese con mi ánimo y a veces ni existe el correcto. Y todo el asunto me da pereza.

.

.

 **Aquí la autora** : Mimi es contradictoria, sí, pero sincera. Para quienes se quedaron con ganas de saber de Yamato… ¡pronto! Y también queda mucho por saber de Taichi y Koushiro. Creo que voy a ir publicando capítulos cortos por pura comodidad mía, trataré de ser constante y subir a menudo.


	3. Lo que nunca hice

**+.+.+**

 **Ayer éramos sombras**

 **+.+.+**

 _ **Lo que nunca hice**_

Seguía teniendo la misma cara de niño, pero el sol o sonreír demasiado le habían arrugado los ojos de más. En conjunto le hacía una expresión extraña a ratos. Yo le seguía viendo atractivo. Por un momento creí que me abrazaría, pero solo me sostuvo los brazos mientras me saludaba.

—Qué bueno verte. Estás genial. Ven, pasa, te enseñaré la escuela.

Michael había estudiado doce años de tango y hacía tres que había abierto una escuela. No es que un estadounidense enseñando tango en Japón sea algo muy corriente, pero en Estados Unidos no hubiese podido hacerlo. No era un gran bailarín, no como para tener un nombre, eso decía. Se le daba muy bien la gente, desde que lo conocía era así, sus alumnos disfrutaban mucho en las clases y no buscaban más de él. Michael hacía que cualquiera a su lado se sintiera importante.

Lo notaba más grande, con más músculo, o era yo que encogía. Cada vez me sentía más baja. La escuela apenas tenía tres salas, un vestuario, un despacho y un cuarto de baño, pero me resultó más amplia de lo que imaginaba. En el piso de arriba enseñaban flamenco y retumbaba en el techo.

—Es un poco molesto a veces —me explicó feliz, como se siente cuando muestras a alguien un trozo de ti y no te importa si lo rechaza o lo acepta—. Y ya está, esto es todo. Rápido, ¿eh?

Asentí despacio. Cogió sus cosas y nos fuimos de allí. Apenas me había movido en todo el día, pero no me apetecía caminar.

—Estoy agotado.

Aproveché para decirle que no me importaba si parábamos en algún lado.

—Mejor demos una vuelta. Casi nunca salgo y este barrio cambia mucho.

—Ahora sí, ahora todos lo hacen.

Consentí caminar y paseamos por las calles más comerciales, sin entrar en tiendas. Estuvo hablándome de su día a día. Yo le hablé de mis nuevas responsabilidades.

—Pero, a pesar de lo que puede parecer, tengo mucho tiempo libre —expliqué—. No me imagino trabajando a todas horas.

—Yo tampoco te imagino —rio—. ¿Y cómo es que te dio por venir?

Ladeé mi cabeza, pensando qué decir.

—Me siguen gustando los rubios de ojos azules. Y aquí están los mejores. —Se rio otra vez, con más fuerza—. No, es que…

—¿Qué?

—No sé explicarlo. Tenía todo lo que viví aquí congelado. Pensé que venir era una forma de que se descongelase y ver que todo continúa moviéndose. La última vez que nos vimos teníamos solo diecinueve años y, para mí, tú te quedaste ahí. Y terminé mal con algunas personas. A veces, cuando tengo tiempo libre, me arrepiento de eso, de muchas cosas. Creéme, es demasiado tiempo libre.

Michael no pareció entenderme.

—¿No estás molesta conmigo, no?

Negué con rápidez.

—No. Pero a veces me gustaría pegarte.

Le sonreí. Si él no me hubiese animado a volver a Japón en el pasado, tampoco estaría allí en ese momento, odiando todo un poco, y sobre todo a Yamato, y sobre todo a mí misma.

Me hubiese gustado dormir con él aquella noche, como algunas pocas había imaginado, pero Michael nunca fue para mí. No iba a caer en intentarlo de nuevo, luego de diez años. Tenía eso más que aceptado.

Pero cómo me hubiese gustado pasar con alguien la noche… La cama era demasiado grande y, si me ponía de lado, sentía que le estaba dando la espalda a alguien invisible. Me giraba todo el tiempo, para un lado y para otro. A eso de las tres de la madrugada, me puse unos vaqueros y salí del hostal. Cerca de allí había un restaurante de comida rápida, de esos que no cierran en toda la noche, corrí hasta allí y me senté cerca de la puerta. Jugué con el móvil, hundí la cabeza en los brazos, me bebí un refresco de los que nunca me permitía. Dormir no suele ser un problema, el problema es conseguirlo cuando me lo propongo.

Años atrás eso era algo diferente. Cerraba los ojos sonriendo porque quería que la noche pasara rápido y viniese otro día, otra oportunidad para cumplir mis sueños. Sabía que para antes de los veintiuno iba a conseguir tres cosas: viajar, vivir una historia de amor increíble y ser cantante profesional. Pero cada día era una oportunidad perdida y, solo tres años después, los sueños y los veintiuno quedaron muy atrás.

Michael fue el único que me animo a ello. «Tú tienes buena voz. Eres mucho mejor como cantante que yo como bailarín. Si de verdad te lo propones, nadie podrá detenerte». Mientras volvía, casi al amanecer, al hostal para ducharme, me acordé de eso, me comparé con él y me pregunté si yo sería feliz dando clases de canto. La respuesta fue no. El canto no me atrae, no del mismo modo que la danza a Michael. No era mi vida, ni siquiera cantaba ya. En su día, lo que de verdad me atraía era la idea de la fama y ser maravillosa. Un montón de gente sabiendo mi nombre y gritándolo, dar conciertos que otros recordasen durante toda su vida. Dedicarme a viajar y dormir en los mejores hoteles. Cosas de esas, de estrellas. Qué importa ahora. Todo eso eran ya los sueños de otra persona. Los sueños siempre se van. ¿Y el amor? Bueno, el amor todavía no me ha demostrado nada. ¿Existe siquiera?

.

.

.

Me imaginaba a Yamato. Lo imaginaba preguntándome acerca de la vida sin hablar, mirándome como si ni le importase lo que fuera a decir y por eso tuviera que soltar algo impactante, que le hiciese cambiar todos sus esquemas sobre mí. Decirle, «¡lo conseguí! ¡conseguí todo lo que quise y más! ¡jamás me acordé de ninguno de vosotros, en nadie pensé arrepentida! ¡no me sentí sola! Vaya, ¡es que ni sé qué es sentirse solo! He hecho tantas cosas, he visto tanto, no ha pasado un día en mi vida sin dedicar unos minutos a reírme. Todo es demasiado maravilloso como para lamentar lo demás… lo de hace tiempo, lo lejano… nada importa hoy».

Sin concretar, sin dar detalles. Así no decirle:

—He viajado menos de lo que quería. La provenza sigue pendiente, sí. Todavía no terminé el libro que me regalaste, acumula polvo en mi mesilla. No tengo novio, no me he casado y, además, todos piensan que hacerlo en Las Vegas es muy hortera, pero sería divertido, ¿no crees? No me he enamorado hasta el punto de querer dejarlo todo. Es más, no me he enamorado. No he conocido a nadie con quien quisiera involucrarme más allá de dos meses. No colaboro en ningún voluntariado, no… no hay nada que me importe lo suficiente como para eso. A veces hago donaciones. A ver, ¿qué hice? Estudié, sí, me preparé para trabajar y pagar un piso decente. Me fue muy bien. Tengo un piso precioso, de revista es. Pero sigue sin ser fácil, sigue sin parecérmelo. Trabajo más que ninguna otra cosa y, aun así, tengo tanto tiempo libre… Me arrastro por el tiempo, sin más, la horas me aturden y me mecen hasta dormirme. Eso es lo que hago.

Y quizá si encontrase la voz para decírselo y sus orejas abiertas él lo entendería, seguro que más que Koushiro, que Michael, que Miyako, que mis padres o que Taichi. Seguro que lo entiende más que nadie.

Pero eso no significa que tenga las respuestas para mí.

.

.

 **Aquí la autora:** Finalizado el capítulo 3 y aquí es donde vienen las dudas (siempre me pasa en el 3), espero que se me ocurra algo bueno.


	4. Hábitos

**+.+.+**

 **Ayer éramos sombras**

 **+.+.+**

 _ **Hábitos**_

Tai:

Ya ves, al final te he hecho caso con eso de escribirte. Supongo que ya no esperabas noticias mías. He estado ocupada con visitas, ya sabes. He pasado la mañana en cama. Todavía sigo aquí, bajo las sábanas. Todo es claro en la habitación; estoy muy pálida, casi no sale el sol. Perdona si me alargo mucho, es que me he acordado de algo hoy, mientras dormía despierta.

En el último cumpleaños que celebraste, ese en el que aún estuvimos los de siempre, ¿recuerdas lo que me contaste sobre Koushiro? Si no hubiese sido por ti, nunca me habría enterado de sus sentimientos, quizá ya me había acostumbrado a su forma de soportar mi presencia. ¿Qué hubiese cambiado de no saberlo? Por mi misma, ni en mil años me habría enterado. A pesar de que ya me superaba en altura, lo relacionaba demasiado con su imagen infantil… igual que todos me trataban como si fuera la misma niña que se escondía de los problemas. Por favor, no le cuentes a nadie que en parte sigue siendo así.

No sé qué quiero decir, pero, resumiendo, mi pregunta es: ¿te arrepientes de habérmelo contado? ¿te has arrepentido alguna vez?

¿Hay algo que lamentes… algo que no puedas cambiar?

.

.

.

A pesar de que era una de las principales razones de mi viaje, no quería encontrarme con Yamato. No tenía ganas o no tenía valor, o no creía que eso fuera a cambiar cómo me sentía. Sí, había perdido toda la confianza en los demás, en que los necesitara para sobrevivir, en que me hiciesen algún bien.

Pero, muy en especial, no quería darle la razón cuando viera que había renunciado a mis sueños, a cantar, a la fama, a otro mundo, a qué sé yo. Confirmarle que no era tan fuerte como le dije.

Que viera que solo era una persona anodina, con una vida rutinaria algo mejor que la media, como podría esperarse, como todas esas niñas bien que nunca estaban desesperadas por algo importante ni nunca confiaban en sí mismas lo suficiente. Aunque sabía que nada de eso era cierto, lo había creído demasiado tiempo como para olvidarlo sin más.

Encontrarme con él y que se desvaneciese en ese mismo instante la imagen inalcanzable que me había formado, descubrir que era como todos… sí, también temía a eso, a haber buscado la aprobación de alguien que era mentira.

Algo en Yamato me atraía desde siempre, creo que algo en él atraía a todos y cuanto más distante era, más nos sentíamos atraíados a él. Incluso cuando parecía ser abierto, hasta en esos momentos algo en él decía que no nos dejaba ver todo lo especial que era, que no necesitaba esforzarse como todos los demás por serlo. Eso no podía ser solo humo.

No me extrañó cuando me soltó que la fama no era para mí, tampoco para él, que mejor haría en huir de eso. Le agarré las manos y le besé cerca de los labios, porque me pareció que hablaba de sí mismo, y yo sabía que ambas cosas sí eran para mí.

Ninguna lo fue.

Hoy no es más que una sombra de lo que fue, eso me expliqué mil veces antes de llamar a Koushiro: la otra razón de mi viaje. Se extrañó al oír mi voz, pero le gustó, o eso me inventé. Tenía un rato libre después de cenar. Se pidió un combinado con whisky y eso hizo fácil empezar una conversación, porque no lo hacía bebiendo.

—Yo no te hacía aquí. Es poca cantidad —explicó con algo de vergüenza cuando le sirvieron.

—No, si me parece bien, vamos, no lo decía como reproche, estoy para hablar yo… tuve una época mala con eso, me tuve que decir «hasta aquí». No digo que fuera alcohólica, no, es solo que gastaba demasiado por los clubs de moda, me gustaba la fiesta. Bueno, me gustaba lo normal. Solo lo normal, como a todos. Hice alguna tontería, nada serio.

Paré de hablar cuando asintió como comprendiendo los matices de mi discurso.

—Yo no he pasado por eso. Voy a lo tranquilo.

—Ya, me imaginaba. Pero es distinto en tu caso. Tú siempre has sabido qué hacer mañana y el resto de los días.

Negó y junto las manos sobre la mesa.

—Qué va, ¿por qué lo piensas?

—Porque somos lo contrario. —Sonreí con seguridad.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Ves? Así solo me das la razón. —Bebí indicando con la mano libre que iba a explicarme de inmediato—. Yo nunca he sabido lo que voy a hacer. Aunque creas que tú tampoco, es imposible que te ocurra al mismo nivel que a mí. Me pasé soñando mucho tiempo con un presente que no fue y ahora pienso bastante en ese pasado que no va a cambiar. Mientras, he hecho cosas, claro, pero nunca porque supiera que iba a hacerlas. No sé si me explico. Es decir, si estuviera enferma, sabría que tengo que curarme, lo haría con todas mis fuerzas. Pero ahora que todo está bien no quiero nada en concreto. La última locura que quise fue venir aquí y pedirte perdón. Porque me torturaba lo que hice. Aunque lo hayas olvidado y aunque igual lo estoy haciendo peor con solo mencionarlo, pero soy egoísta y me torturaba saber que te había hecho daño y que lo pases mal otra vez para que me alivie la conciencia igual no es la solución madura, pero fue lo que quise hacer. Eso es.

—¿Perdón por qué?

Le dije lo que tantas veces había dicho a una persona ausente.

—Porque pude haberte querido y no lo hice. Me gustaba estar contigo pero no lo suficiente como para querer vivir para siempre. Me gustaba cuando me prestabas atención, pero no me consideraba la única en el mundo. Y eso que todo el rato pensaba que eras demasiado bueno para mí. Eso debería ser lo bastante tonto como para pedir perdón.

—Mimi. No llores, es algo estúpido. Éramos muy críos. Cada persona tiene unas expectativas diferentes de las cosas, eso es todo —dijo con bastante frialdad—. Tú y yo, es verdad, no hubiésemos durado. Lo quise, todos quisimos imposibles alguna vez. Estoy con alguien, estoy bien. Tenemos algo estable, tenemos mucho en común.

Me dio la sensación, o quizá la sensación se la dio a la parte de mí que seguía clamando su atención, de que no era feliz.

—Genial. Es fantástico eso.

Pero le hice caso a la otra parte, la que quería cerrar eso y seguir hablando con un amigo de las cosas de la vida.

—Por el momento no nos planteamos mudarnos juntos, aunque parece que todos lo están haciendo. El último, Yamato. Trabajo con él, ¿te conté?

—¿Con Yamato?

Koushiro alzó las cejas.

—Sí, eso dije. Se compró una casa a las afueras, muchos días trabaja desde allí.

—¿Y dejó la música?

—Lo desconozco. Supongo. No creo que tenga tiempo para eso. Profesionalmente lo dejó hace mucho, eso seguro.

Siguió hablando. Hablaba tranquilo. Mil preguntas esperaban en mi garganta, ninguna llegó a formularse.

—Ahora van en serio, Sora y él. No sé si ya estarán comprometidos.

—Ah, no lo sabía. Me alegro por ellos. Me alegro en general —contesté.

Me acordé de una canción triste de piano que había escuchado esa mañana, de un vídeo de danza que compartió una excompañera de trabajo y vi antes de levantarme de la cama y escribir a Taichi. Preferí no pensar en nada de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor y concentrarme en esa canción, en la precisión de los movimientos, igual que hice bajo las sábanas.

Y de verdad puedo decir que los colores se perdieron y hasta el pelo de Koushiro pareció negro.

Nos levantamos para pedir otra —la última— y me apoyé en su hombro, él me acarició el mío; eso me gustaba más de lo que estoy dispuesta a admitir.

.

.

.

Mimi:

Yo no sé alargarme al escribir y prefiero no pensar en tu pregunta.

Quizás, lo que deberíamos hacer es dejar de pensar en cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí. Deberíamos pensar en qué vamos a hacer ahora mismo.

Es lo único que se me ocurre decirte, pero es tarde y estoy algo cansado; por ello, quién sabe.

Aquel fue un gran cumpleaños, en cualquier caso. Nunca lo olvidaré.


	5. Decir no

Quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza. No voy a enumerar excusas, solo diré que no fue fácil y que, ante todo, no quiero bajar la calidad. Y gracias a HikariCaelum porque sus reviews me recordaron que debía darle fin a este capítulo.

 **+.+.+**

 **Ayer éramos sombras**

 **+.+.+**

 _ **Decir no**_

Al principio rechacé la oferta de Michael; no quería ser una aprovechada.

—Pero no serías una aprovechada —me aseguró—. Podrías, a cambio, trabajar algunas horas como recepcionista en la escuela de baile.

—¿Necesitas una recepcionista? —Su escuela me parecía demasiado pequeña como para eso.

—No, pero me dará estatus. O podrías hacer pastelillos y yo los ofrecería al acabar la clase, como premio.

—Michael, te espantaré a los clientes. Seguro que quieren perder peso.

—Podrías hacerlos dietéticos. Sin azúcar, no sé. Algo energético. Se vendería bien.

Asentí, no le dije que nunca había probado a hacerlos así. Me senté. En esa habitación hacía demasiado calor y me mareaba.

—O también podrías dar clases de canto. Canto en inglés. Ya veo la publicidad: «Aprende idiomas mientras cantas». ¿Qué te parece?

Me pidió que me lo pensase y necesité cinco minutos para saber que cogería un vuelo a EEUU tan pronto pudiera. Pero cuando Hikari y Takeru me invitaron a su compromiso, me pareció que alargar algún tiempo mi estancia era lo más lógico. Mi cuenta corriente no estuvo de acuerdo. Mi jefa probablemente tampoco, pero no la tenía muy presente en mis decisiones. A mis padres les conté que ya había encontrado otro trabajo.

No me apetecía ser la de los pastelillos dietéticos. Tampoco la alternativa: volver a Nueva York y continuar con mi trabajo. No me apetecía porque esa vida era como un pozo o un imán que, una vez lo bastante cerca, te atrapaba y ya no se podía escapar. Como le estaba sucediendo a Taichi. Me quedaba muy poco para eso y no me gustaba. Prefería volver a los diecinueve años, porque entonces las posibilidades eran infinitas y quería fingir que seguía siendo así, que podría serlo siempre. Michael me lo ponía fácil. Hablar con él lo era, nunca sabía adónde nos llevarían nuestras conversaciones.

—No creo que pudiera acostarme con una mujer —afirmé, después de que Michael diese razones ridículas sobre por qué todos los heterosexuales éramos bisexuales reprimidos—. Sería… miraría sus pechos, luego los míos, le tocaría el culo y pensaría si lo tiene más trabajado que yo o si debería subir escaleras más a menudo. Así que eso no sería sexo, sería una competición. Y ni siquiera tengo imaginación para hacerlo. No estoy nada de acuerdo con tu teoría.

—El sexo se parece bastante a una competición

Aquello me extrañó. Nunca había escuchado nada parecido.

—Todo el sexo. Es poder. —afirmó. Me eché a reír—. Se compite por ver quién necesita más a quién.

Callé unos instantes mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Como sea, no lo creo para nada —zanjé.

Michael solo sonrió, creyéndose ganador de la conversación. Le gustaba volver a casa y no estar solo. A mí me gustaba debatir con él, aunque se creyese ganador siempre. Entre los dos hasta lo más serio cogía un tono superficial o, incluso, absurdo.

En pocas semanas, ya habíamos discutido sobre las relaciones abiertas, la caza, la música electrónica, las madres de alquiler, la moda ochentera, Oriente Medio, la comercialización de las festividades y la superpoblación. Y, siempre, todas nuestras charlas llegaban a un punto en el que me imaginaba siendo alguien totalmente diferente y me preguntaba por qué no podía serlo.

Quizá había otra vida, quizá había algo más, algo que todavía no me imaginaba.

También me preguntaba, si una ilusión es irrealizable, ¿por qué vivir en una mentira? ¿No deberíamos alegrarnos una vez sabemos la realidad? ¿No debería ser feliz, ahora que sabía los grandes «no»?

Así pasaron semanas. Después, un par de meses. Sin apreciarlo, ya estaba en otra vida.

.

.

.

Hikari me desconcertaba. Ella siempre me daba esa impresión inicial. Vestía muy sencillo, nunca interrumpía, actuaba conforme el lugar donde estaba… y aun así era alguien especial. A pesar de que yo me daba cuenta de eso, ponía los ojos en blanco cuando alguien más me lo hacía saber. Aunque quien lo dijese fuese su pareja, aunque se estuvieran casando y aunque ella llevara un vestido más atrevido de lo que imaginé y un anillo decepcionante, por lo clásico.

Su triunfo era haberse conocido y yo debería haberme alegrado más por ellos, si no fuera porque cada vez estaba más convencida de que moriría sin experimentar aquello.

Sentado al lado, Michael buscó mi sonrisa con comentarios sarcásticos acerca del matrimonio. Le sonreí sin muchas ganas, solo para que parase. En lugar de eso, mi gesto lo animó a seguir.

Durante la celebración evité mirar a Yamato. Taichi evitaba mirarme a mí. Yamato no tenía que esforzarse en eso. Estaban sentados en la misma mesa, junto a Sora, los novios, los padres de estos y una chica que nunca había visto pero que, suponía, acompañaba a Taichi. Cada vez que veía al maldito, parecía más seguro de sí mismo que la anterior. Yamato, por el contrario, parecía no estar allí.

A Michael y a mí nos sentaron con Miyako y Ken, Daisuke y su hermana, e Iori, solo. Koushiro y Jou estaban sentados en la mesa de al lado, a unos dos o tres metros, con sus parejas, los hermanos de Jou y los padres de Sora. Las mesas eran ovaladas.

Antes del postre, el que no me pidieron hacer ni yo me ofrecí, Yamato subió a un pequeño escenario.

—Hace bastante que no hago esto, pero mi hermano compuso una letra y fue muy insistente. Ya estoy pensando en cómo devolvérsela cuando me case.

Sora se sonrió. «Cuando me case». Di un trago algo más largo que los anteriores.

—Ay, qué bien que todos se casan —comentó Miyako. Di otro trago.

Yamato comenzó a cantar. Ahí no tuve otra opción que mirarlo; no hacerlo y pasarme tres minutos simulando que debía recolocarme el pelo quedaba ridículo.

Escuché con atención, pero no lograba retener las palabras que pronunciaba, solo captaba la forma de decirlas. Encontré que Yamato había perdido algo de práctica, o que le recordaba haciéndolo mejor.

«Podría estar cantando con él» pensé. Justo en ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y permanecí muy seria, como si fuese una canción muy triste.

—Tú tienes mejor voz —me susurró Michael cuando terminó la actuación, mientras todos aplaudían.

—Yo ya no canto.

—En casa tarareas.

—Yo ya no canto en público.

Miyako y su oído atento de madre primeriza —que ella misma me había detallado minutos antes— gritó:

—¡Es verdad! Mimi canta estupendo. Venga, animémosla. ¡Qué cante, qué cante! —repitió como una grabación. No le hacía falta alcohol para ser escandalosa. Jun se unió a sus coros. A pocos metros, Koushiro me sonrió y levantó sus cejas, casi imperceptible. Yamato y Taichi también me miraban, no creí que pudiera pasar tal vergüenza, menos por algo que hacía mejor que la mayoría de la gente.

—No puedo hacerlo —dije llevando la mano a la garganta, fingiendo dolor. Miyako inclinó su cabeza—. Estoy muy delicada, ¿verdad? —pregunté mirando a Michael. Él asintió.

—Sí, sí. Es el aire del piso, es fatal.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo —apoyó Daisuke—. Debe ser un virus.

Iori se fue apartando poco a poco de su lado.

.

.

.

Michael quería bailar y esperó a que estuviera lo suficientemente borracha para proponérmelo.

—Se supone que venías para desconectar del trabajo.

—¿Qué crees? No sé bailar todos los estilos. No lo hago mejor que tú.

—Qué mentiroso. Todos sois unos mentirosos. Todos. Solo bailaré si Iori se apunta.

Miyako me tocó el hombro y señaló hacia la derecha. Iori bailaba, y, para mi sorpresa, se defendía bastante bien.

—¿Por qué es todo tan raro? ¿Desde cuándo Daisuke se lleva bien con Jun? ¿Por qué lleva Sora pendientes? La novia de Koushiro es muy guapa, ¿verdad?

—¿Novia? ¿Es su novia? ¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó Miyako a Ken. Él negó—. Me la presentó como una compañera. Maldito Koushiro. ¿Es que se avergüenza?

—Vamos, Mimi. Será divertido. Una canción. Solo una canción —siguió insistiendo Michael.

No sé cuántas canciones fueron. Entre una y otra daba un pequeño sorbo a mi vaso. Los camareros reponían las botellas siempre que se acababan. No llevaba la cuenta de lo que bebía. Solo sabía que era muy suave y que me estaba divirtiendo, aunque me temblaran las rodillas.

—¿Sabes qué odio? —le dije parándome—. Odio que solo seas mi amigo.

Michael no me contestó. Alzó su mano, haciéndome dar una vuelta.

—Y odio tus teorías homosexuales.

—Las odias porque son ciertas.

Le tiré una copa llena de aire a la cara y nos reímos. Di otra vuelta. Ya no sabía dónde estaba Yamato, no sabía dónde no podía mirar.

Perseguir un imposible. Los vacíos perennes. El aburrimiento como equipaje. El propio tiempo, jugando en contra. La inocencia perdida. Las oportunidades que no eran. Todo eso ignoré mientras bailaba con mi amigo.

.

.

.

Desde la barra, Koushiro me miraba y eso me dio mucha lástima, porque en sus ojos me sentí un pasado imposible. Lo supe, porque a menudo recordaba que estaba malgastando mi vida.

Era fácil decirse «no pienses en esas cosas, no pienses…» como si la mente no fuese más compleja que un sistema informático cualquiera y, además, supiésemos programarlo siendo la propia máquina.

Me puse a su lado, sin rozarle. Me pedí el primer cóctel que conocía y alcancé a leer: tequila sunrise. Al recibirlo, le miré a los ojos, llevé la copa a mis labios, me di la vuelta y salí al jardín. Me siguió a los pocos minutos.

Estábamos solos, porque anochecía y hacía demasiado frío como para estar en el exterior.

—Me revienta la música —me dijo con hastío.

—¿No te gusta?

—No en exceso.

Di un sorbo, el sunrise quedó por la mitad.

—Creo que tienes razón. En exceso es molesta. Tu novia es muy guapa, pero le dejaron mal el flequillo.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Michael parece muy divertido.

Me reí.

—Quiere saberlo siempre todo. Como tú, pero hablando sin saber nada porque habla… por hobby. Imagínatelo. A veces nos acostamos tardísimo solo por estar hablando.

—¿Vivís juntos?

—¿Eh? Sí, claro —reí—. Cuando se sabe lo que quiere, ¿para qué esperar? ¿Tú no te atreves a comprometerte? ¿Por qué no?, es algo maravilloso —Recordé a Miyako y la imité.

Koushiro llevó la mirada hacia un lado y no contestó.

—Era broma. Michael sigue siendo mi amigo y sigue pensando que acostarse conmigo sería asqueroso. No estoy con nadie, solo pensarlo me mareo. —De verdad me mareaba y me apoyé en un banco de madera. Koushiro se sentó también. Lejos, otra vez—. Asqueroso, así lo definió el muy… —paré en seco. Tiritaba—. No soy asquerosa.

—No lo eres.

—¿Tú te acostarías conmigo, verdad? Yo podría quererte. Yo podría… sí, podría. Lo hago. Lo hacía. No lo sabía, estaba escondido, pero lo hacía. ¿Entiendes? No me daba cuenta pero eso existía. No en mi conciencia… en otra conciencia. Eso mismo. Y lo supe tarde, creo.

Koushiro solo seguía serio.

—Ahora no lo haría —contestó.

—Claro. Ahora no. En general, quiero decir —expliqué ayudándome de las manos—. En general es diferente. Dime.

—No.

—¿«No» de no?, ¿o «no» de no me lo vas a decir?

—No.

Me giré hacia él, pensando en cómo hacer que cambiase de opinión. Pero mi mente no ayudaba, estaba en blanco, ni sabía lo que iba a decir antes de mover los labios.

—No me gusta cuando bebes —dije—. Antes no bebías y yo te gustaba.

—Apenas bebo.

Esperaba que dijera algo más, porque seguía mirándome, pero no lo hizo, no dijo nada que pueda recordar. Recogí la copa del suelo y volvimos juntos a la sala. Una sola palabra me había arruinado el día, la semana y serviría, cuando fuese consciente, para avergonzarme hasta querer borrar ese día sobre todas las cosas.

Busqué a Michael, quería pedirle que nos fuéramos. Pero no a casa necesariamente, solo que nos fuéramos de allí. De donde Hikari y Takeru seguían con las fotos. De donde reían Sora y Yamato. De donde Taichi evitaba mirarme. De donde todos mentían, también yo. Del sitio que echar de menos, ¡no quería volver allí! Prefería algo distinto que nunca antes soñara nadie.

Algo que fuese verdad, oculto en sombras, como todo lo que solo se descubría cuando el tiempo pasaba.


	6. Volver

**+.+.+**

 **Ayer éramos sombras**

 **+.+.+**

 _ **Volver**_

—Sí, claro que podrías tener un hijo —le dije tras pensar—. No veo por qué no.

Al principio calló, después se le escapó la risa.

—¿Yo solo?

—Sí, o con alguien, no sé. Es pronto para saber ese tipo de cosas.

Michael volvió a callar. Cuando estaba en silencio ordenaba sus papeles con mayor rapidez.

—Prefiero pensar que no será así.

Me extrañó su repentina seriedad: el nuevo Michael era mucho más práctico y se reía de todo. Por ello, no insistí en el tema, aunque pensé en sus palabras más de una vez a lo largo del día. No iba a intentarlo siquiera. Se manipulaba a sí mismo, para convencerse de que eso era lo mejor.

—Como sea, no va a pasar —zanjó.

Cuando terminé de barrer, recordé algo:

—Mi padre una vez me preguntó: ¿qué es lo que quieres de la vida? Y yo le dije: Lo quiero todo, papá, lo quiero TODO. Y ambos se rieron, pero de verdad pensaba tenerlo…

Michael me sonrió.

—Tú sí puedes conseguirlo todo.

.

.

.

Taichi contactó conmigo una semana después de la boda. Como acostumbrábamos, él actuaba y yo esperaba. Todo él era decisión y acción. Así se había propuesto ser. Yo me inquieté al ver su nombre en la pantalla del teléfono. «Apenas nos vimos en la boda… ¿tienes un rato libre mañana?» Tenía ese rato libre, los tenía todos, y no me salió decirle otra cosa que «sí». Llegó algo tarde, no me importó. Las vistas desde la cafetería eran demasiado entretenidas como para que me importase. Me fijaba en la ropa de la gente, en aquellas personas de las que creía saber algo por los detalles que los distinguían, como unos labios anaranjados, una falda arrugada, unos cordones desparejados… Fijarme en el exterior de los demás me hacía ignorar mi interior.

Taichi vestía más informal que en Nueva York, ropa simple y desgastada. Yo me había puesto mi chaqueta más gruesa, bajo la que llevaba un top muy fino. Nos saludamos como si no nos hubiésemos ignorado en la boda, fingiendo que nada había cambiado entre nosotros en años.

Apoyó los brazos en la mesa, colocando sus manos casi en el centro. Pronto me abroché la chaqueta y volví a mirar por la ventana.

—Este sitio es algo raro —observó.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por el diseño. Es raro.

—¡Ah! Ahora hay muchos así. Es una invasión.

Taichi llevó la vista al techo y a los lados.

—Me sigue pareciendo raro.

—Yo ya me he acostumbrado. —Volví a mirar por la ventana.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —preguntó elevando un poco la voz.

—No lo sé. Poco, veinte minutos o treinta.

Se rio al momento.

—Me refería a cuánto llevas viviendo aquí. —No esperó mi respuesta—. Yo estoy pensando en volver también.

—¿Por qué?

Apoyó la espalda en el asiento, se encogió de hombros. No contestó.

—A veces tenía la impresión de que estaba en el centro del mundo. Otras, solo parecía un alcantarillado —confesé y alcé una ceja.

—No es demasiado diferente a todo lo demás.

Bajé la mirada y di unos toques en la mesa con mis uñas.

—Quizá tengas razón.

Pasó un rato hablándome de su trabajo. Le esperaban unos meses muy ajetreados. Le dije que pasarían rápido, estuvo de acuerdo. Al principio parecía emocionado con su relato, se esforzaba por estarlo; acabó confesándome que no estaba haciendo algo útil, eso sentía.

—Hay días que parecen un desperdicio. Demasiados días.

Yo presté atención a sus palabras pero no di mi opinión. No sabía qué decirle. Le había costado llegar hasta allí, ambos lo sabíamos.

—Es una sensación habitual —dije—. Es por ser humanos y ser conscientes de la mortalidad. Seguramente la mayor parte de animales no se sienten nunca así.

No era algo que hubiese pensado por mí misma, puse en mi boca palabras que antes había dicho Michael. Taichi se frotó la nuca.

—Estoy bien, ¿eh? Es solo que quiero estar mejor.

—Claro —sonreí—. ¿Y tu novia?

Sin inmutarse me dijo que no tenía pareja.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Y la de la boda?

—Lo dejamos.

—Qué típico. —Puse los ojos en blanco—. Te acordarás de ella cada vez que alguien mencione algo sobre la boda.

Taichi se sonrió. Me arrepentí de mi actitud.

—Como dije, quiero estar mejor.

—Me alegro, entonces. Estar solo puede ser muy bueno.

—Si no estuviera enamorado de alguien, sí, sería lo mejor.

Ladeé la cabeza.

—¿A ti se te resisten? —pregunté con sorna.

—Me huye, más bien.

Dejé de sonreír.

—Vaya. Es feo eso. Pero piensa que tal vez no sea la adecuada o no sea el momento. Las personas son complicadas. Los animales tampoco deben tener esos problemas. —Sonrió de nuevo—. Encontrarás a otra, ya verás.

—Eso pensaba. —Vio la hora en su teléfono. Nos miramos durante unos segundos sin decir nada.

—Yo no estoy interesada en nadie en particular. Creo que… —callé. Ni sabía qué creía—. No sé qué iba a decir.

—No te preocupes. —Apoyó su mano junto a la mía. Yo me aparté. Al rato, volvió a mirar la hora y dijo que debía irse.

—Me apena que nos separemos de nuevo. Tenemos que intentar hablar más… haré el esfuerzo. Es que pasan los días, pasan cosas y… me olvido —expliqué.

Dijo que lo entendía, que todo estaba bien, y nos levantamos a la vez, sin dejar de mirarnos, ambos con media sonrisa.

Tras hablar con Taichi tuve claro que no quería marcharme otra vez. Pensar en ello me hacía sentir que realmente vivía en una esquina del alcantarillado. Así se lo hice saber a mi jefa, no se sorprendió por mi renuncia. Me aseguró que su puerta siempre estaba abierta, que no lo dejara y que llegaría tan lejos como me propusiera. La pregunta era, ¿quería proponérmelo? Me sentía inmadura por no querer asumir responsabilidades ni retos, pero era una decisión, libre como otra cualquiera. Algo respetable.

.

.

.

—Sigo pensando que lo del canto en inglés funcionaría —recordé las palabras de Michael. Me lo había dicho antes de dar una clase. Yo estaba sentada en un taburete, detrás de un improvisado mostrador en su academia. Me distraía leyendo una revista. No era un trabajo muy serio, acorde con la remuneración, no me suponía esfuerzo alguno y, si por cualquier motivo tenía que ausentarme, simplemente avisaba. La gente era muy amable, aunque nunca traían el dinero justo para pagar y me quedaba sin cambio, por lo que hacía varios viajes al banco. Michael me había llegado a decir «no sé cómo me las apañaba antes sin ti» y le creía. Se escuchaba música todo el tiempo. Me parecía antigua, toda igual, pero Michael decía que muchas eran modernas, que había un poco de todo. La música se repetía, pero no se oía directamente, traspasaba la pared y parecía que la escuchaba mientras dormía.

Él me animó a empezar a bailar. Lo había hecho en la boda de Hikari por primera vez y yo solo me reí. Pero insistió.

—No tienes que bailar bien para disfrutarlo. Cuando uno baila, pasa algo curioso. No te ves, no te escuchas, solo te sientes. Te puedes sentir todo lo grandiosa que quieras. Nadie va a saber si es cierto o no, tú no necesitas que lo sepan. En especial, el tango… es puro sentimiento.

—Son sentimientos tristes.

—Pero se afrontan.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia? Es triste igual. —Me cogió de la mano sin decir nada más. La otra la colocó en mi espalda. Me corrigió la barbilla. No había puesto ninguna pista, solo se escuchaba el taconeo flamenco del piso superior. Bailaba tan serio que no parecía el mismo. Yo me aguantaba la risa. Por momentos recordé bailar con él de adolescentes, cuando su contacto lo era todo para mí—. Bailar en pareja no es lo mío.

—¡Eh! —Michael se detuvo a escuchar—. Están bailando una versión de un tango—. Primero movió los labios sin decir nada—. _Vivir, con el alma aferrada a un dulce recuerdo…_ nanana… _miedo del encuentro con el pasado…_ Recuérdame que la busque al llegar a casa.

Según Michael, si algo era importante, ya se había compuesto un tango sobre eso. Pero era otra de tantas teorías con las que no estaba de acuerdo y ponía los ojos en blanco al oírlo.

Bailamos algunas veces más, pero nunca me lo tomé en serio. No pude «sentir», como él decía. ¿Acaso quería?

.

.

.

Me encontré con Sora, por afrontar mis tormentos. Quedamos en una cafetería céntrica y llegamos casi a la vez. No es que estuviera interesada en retomar el contacto, la verdad. Sora había cambiado tanto que, para mí, la Sora amiga era otra persona, alguien de otro tiempo.

En mi cabeza iba a ver a la Sora de la que se había enamorado Yamato, la única razón que me había separado de él, aunque solo fuese en la historia que me contaba a mí misma.

Pero cuando por fin hablamos, no fue ni una cosa ni la otra. Solo vi a Sora, la empresaria que conversaba sobre su trabajo como si la estuviese entrevistando para el periódico. Me habló de datos de ventas, de exportaciones, de porcentajes, de empleados… Yo solo asentía con los ojos como platos, pero ¿qué le había pasado a todo el mundo? ¿No había nadie capaz de llevar una vida balanceada?

—¿Y tú? Cuéntame, Mimi, ¿volverás a tu antiguo empleo? Sé que te iba muy bien.

—No. Quiero decir… sí, me iba bien. Pero no volveré. Me cansé de ese mundo. Todo eso de las bodas… todo es tan estúpido. —Tragué saliva recordando que ella, probablemente, quería casarse—. Me refiero a que todos buscan hacer lo mismo, llega a ser algo aburrido… sí, es eso. Se agradece cuando los novios quieren hacer algo diferente.

—Entiendo. Yo podría ayudarte a encontrar algo aquí, tengo bastantes contactos en ese mundo. —Lo suponía sin necesidad de que lo dijese. Sabía que aceptaba encargos para bodas.

—Tal vez te lo pida. En algún momento tendré que independizarme de Michael y eso es todo lo que sé hacer. Aunque es genial vivir con él. Eso sí, apenas tengo espacio para mis cosas. La parte positiva es que he dejado de comparme ropa. Desde que estoy aquí, ni una prenda. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Y cuanto más repito la ropa, más mía la siento y menos ganas tengo de deshacerme de ella. Ahora me parece estresante y hasta estúpido eso de estar renovando el armario continuamente por la moda. —Tragué saliva de nuevo, recordando que ella se dedicaba a la moda—. No digo que tu trabajo sea estúpido… ya me entiendes.

No se me ocurrió una disculpa mejor. Sora sonrió.

—No te preocupes, he escuchado cosas peores al respecto. Entiendo que es un negocio con un lado turbio.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí —dijo con traquilidad. No le pregunté cómo se sentía respecto a eso—. Pero… no creo que tenga más culpa que cualquier otra persona.

—No, para nada. —Cambié de tema—. Michael opina que debería abrir un negocio. Podría ser mi futuro, pero no me apetece que ocurra ahora mismo.

—Claro. Es duro, pero gratificante a la vez.

Asentí, aun sin comprenderlo del todo. Sora lo notó.

—Es como una relación de pareja. No puedes descuidarla ni un solo día. Y no siempre apetece estar ahí, pero hay que estar. Así es como funciona, comprometiéndote de verdad.

Volví a asentir, con algo de apatía. No sabía si merecía la pena. Nunca pude comprobarlo.

—Supongo que nada es perfecto.

Sora me miró con atención. Forcé una sonrisa y mi frente se frunció.

—Yamato lo es —dijo—. Para mí, lo es.

No entendía nada.

—Tiene sus defectos —siguió diciendo—. Como todos. Que surjan roces… es lo normal. Eso no quiere decir que sea mejor estar solo.

Cada vez entendía menos.

—Yo estoy sola.

—No quise decir que eso sea algo malo, perdona. Debí decir que sea mejor que estar separados. Las dificultades no tienen por qué ser un impedimento a la hora de quererse.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Tampoco me había ofendido.

—Deberíamos quedar más a menudo. Has estado fuera tanto tiempo…

De verdad lo dijo con ganas. Supuse que no tenía muchas amistades, o tal vez que no las tenía fuera de su círculo laboral. No eran esa clase de personas con la que hablar de sentimientos. Tal vez por ello tardó tanto en mostrar esa parte conmigo, por grande que fuera.

.

.

.

Sora y yo compartimos más que palabras aquella vez.

—Ya no tenemos diecinueve años, Sora.

Me sonrió como si mi información no le importase y pagó a la camarera. A mí me pareció bien. Juntamos nuestros vasos y dimos un trago largo. No era un sabor que me agradase, pero dejaba un regusto dulce.

A pesar de que sabía que un sorbo más me dejaría muerta al día siguiente, lo di. Ella tenía mucho más aguante que yo.

Al terminar, nos metimos en un local viejo, que poco tenía que ver con la estética del lugar donde me había visto con Taichi. Salimos de allí, espantadas por el olor y la música y decidimos que ya era muy tarde para nosotras. Sobre todo para ella. Compramos una botella de agua en un supermercado nocturno, el primero que vimos abierto. La empleada nos atendió entre bostezos, por un momento tuve ganas de recomendarle mi acondicionador para el cabello.

—Te he echado de menos —me dijo cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a la parada que nos separaría—. Aunque no lo creas.

—Ya solo dices tonterías.

—Ay, Mimi, gracias por hoy. A veces estoy demasiado cansada de todo. De verdad necesitaba esto.

Nos sonreímos al tiempo que las puertas se abrieron. Dejé de sonreír en cuanto desapareció su silueta.

Pensé que Michael no podría creer lo que acababa de pasarme. Había quedado con Sora, pensando en que fuese la última vez, una especie de cierre, y había acabado reforzando nuestra amistad. No solo eso: ella me necesitaba a mí, por algo que no comprendía del todo.

Las luces del apartamento estaban apagadas. El silencio lo era todo. Pensé que el color del silencio debía ser el negro y caminé despacio hasta la habitación de Michael. Me tumbé a su lado y me quité las medias, sin incorporarme.

—Fue todo tan raro. Todos están locos, Michael. Tú eres el único que no. Pero Sora es graciosa, ¿sabes? Se contiene, pero graciosa.

Michael abrió un ojo y levantó los dedos de la mano que tenía más cerca de mí.

—¿Y sabes qué más? Creo que no son felices. No lo son más que yo. ¿Soy mala por alegrarme? Sí, ¿no? Pero me alegro, ¡no sé por qué! ¡debo ser mala de verdad! —Callé y me giré hacia él. Tenía los ojos cerrados otra vez. Le di un beso en la cara—. Me gusta lo que tenemos. Me gusta así, tal como está. Me encanta.

—Y a mí.

Sonreí, casi hasta reírme. Esa fue la primera noche que dormí bien, sintiéndome en casa. La resaca no fue tan terrible como imaginé, ni siquiera ocurrió.

.

.

Notas: La canción a la que hace referencia Michael, no es otra que "Volver", que da título al capítulo.


	7. Escalofrío

**+.+.+**

 **A** **yer éramos sombras**

 **+.+.+**

 ** _ **Escalofrío**_**

Finalmente, Koushiro se comprometió y yo me enteré por Miyako, mientras paseábamos por la sección de hogar de un centro comercial. Lo cierto es que no quería saber muchos detalles sobre el enlace, no quería escuchar cómo de enamorados estaban, ni cuánto dinero se iban a gastar, ni qué empalagosas aventuras les esperaban en su viaje de novios, por lo que desvié la conversación hacia los motivos por los que los moldes de silicona para el horno eran superiores a los demás. Recordaba que su novia me había parecido guapa, pero la imaginaba demasiado fea como para que mi recuerdo me resultase verdadero. Además, recordaba haber estado borracha cuando la conocí. Cualquier cosa podía ser.

—¿No es genial? —preguntó mi amiga—. Siempre pensé que Koushiro sería uno de los últimos en comprometerse, el soltero de oro del grupo, pero ya ves que no.

Me pregunté si Miyako, alguna vez, volvería a ser la de antes.

—Sí, es algo así como genial —dije.

Me miró como si entendiese todo lo que me pasaba por la cabeza y habló con cierta solemnidad:

—Pronto conocerás a alguien con quien compartirlo todo, Mimi.

Sonreí. Acabé riendo.

—¿Todo? Ay, ¡amiga!, ni siquiera «todo» es suficiente para mí. ¿Quién va a estar a la altura de esa palabra? Ni yo puedo —resolví con naturalidad—. No pasa nada por no tener pareja, no es una enfermedad ni nada parecido.

—No, claro que no lo es.

—Eres feliz con alguien, muy bien. Eres feliz solo, mejor. Pues esa sí es una relación para toda la vida —añadí.

Dudó unos segundos mirándome de reojo y mordiéndose los labios; después, cambió de tema. Estaba de acuerdo en que los moldes de silicona eran insuperables.

.

.

.

Esperaba con una taza caliente en mis manos a que Michael volviera y pensé que, si Koushiro había sido capaz de olvidar que me quería, yo también debería poder olvidar que pude haberlo querido. En ese momento me pareció algo muy sencillo y cierto. Tanto fue así que todo tiempo pasado se volvió tan insignificante como el calor que perdía mi bebida y se iba a quién sabe dónde. Sí, así ocurría con los sentimientos también. Me gustó entender eso.

Michael no parecía del todo feliz. No como solía parecerme durante las primeras semanas. Cada vez sonreía menos y decía más a menudo que se sentía cansado, pero seguíamos hablando de cosas de las que nunca antes habíamos hablado con la misma pasión con la que los amantes se besan en la oscuridad.

Aquella tarde él no tenía ganas de hablar y yo, con mi mirada y la telepatía como aliadas, trataba de llamar a su curiosidad. Me miró, alzando su mentón, y dije:

—He visto un local para alquilar que me gusta. Creo que va a ser este el definitivo.

Al momento, su rostro se iluminó y hasta ocupó más espacio con su cuerpo.

—Va a ser este —apoyó—. Y va a ser una aventura increíble.

—¡Sí! Seré una gran empresaria. O una pequeña empresaria. O una empresaria arruinada. Será algo mío. Y ya sé cómo quiero que sea todo. Los colores, el mostrador, la música, los sabores y todo. Lo tengo clarísimo. Y pensé que podría dar clases también y así… tener empleados algún día, adiestrados por mí. O instruidos, como se diga. Me da igual la forma correcta. —Callé de golpe , recuperando la respiración, y agaché la cabeza en señal de disculpa—. Te he hecho una tarta.

—¡No! —Michael se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. Me vas a matar. Lo digo en serio.

—Vamos, es pequeña. Una tartita, más bien.

—Es una bomba. ¿Tarta a estas horas? Ni hablar.

Me acaricié el cuello.

—Mañana seguirá estando buena. Pero, claro, no estará recién hecha.

Michael me lanzó una mirada de odio. Yo sonreí. Se preocupaba demasiado de sus cenas y poco de su sueño.

.

.

.

Escribí a Taichi, no como todas las veces en las que olvidé hacerlo. Me hice una cuenta nueva de correo para ello, por ningún motivo en especial. Le conté mis planes de vida del momento. A los pocos minutos, me contestó. Opinaba que era muy ambiciosa. Lo hacía en pocas líneas, consecuente con su estilo directo. Entonces, escribí:

«Ambiciosa… ¿es algo malo eso? A veces parece que sí. Un plan ambicioso… eso parece algo bueno, pero una persona ambiciosa… no tanto, ¿es así?, ¿o tú lo ves diferente? Sea como sea, yo estoy contenta. Abandoné Nueva York sin ningún plan. Bueno, con los planes de alguien que se ha cansado de tenerlos, de alguien que no puede seguir porque el pasado empieza a pesar y cada día suma más pasado. Ahora, uf, si lo pienso, ¿qué ha cambiado? Absolutamente nada. Solo soy yo. Tengo más fuerza, tengo alas, sigo tocando el suelo, pero me levanto y llevo conmigo el peso que sea. Y sé que, en parte, es por ti. Porque tú nunca te has rendido y has seguido en Nueva York, aun cansado, y agotado de esa ciudad que es un pozo, un gran monstruo que se alimenta de la energía de los que se agarran a las barandillas del metro o de los que, una noche más, cierran los ojos solo para dejar de sentir. Das lo mejor de ti porque estás seguro de que valdrá la pena. No sé. He pensado tanto en ti, en las cosas que decías… en las que decías hace mucho tiempo. Sin quererlo, me has inspirado. Por ello, gracias. Me siento entera. No olvides esto, como tampoco deberías olvidar quién eres».

Al día siguiente, recibí su respuesta.

«Lo hago, Mimi. Cada día tengo que recordarlo.

Te irá genial en tu proyecto, no necesitas ni suerte».

Pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer por él era ayudarle a no olvidar.

.

.

.

Sora dejó a Yamato un día de abril, poco antes de un viaje que tenían programado. Yamato rompió un vaso de agua contra el suelo aquel día y fumó lo que no había fumado en años. Sora me lo dijo y apenas fue capaz de decir nada más. Temblaba cuando intentaba hablar. Yo no sabía cómo consolarla y le ofrecí una bebida caliente.

—Has hecho bien —dije—. Mañana verás más claro que hiciste lo mejor.

—Fue un arrebato. Ni pensé lo que dije.

—Ahora ya está. Ya se arreglará.

Apoyé mi brazo sobre sus hombros con suavidad. Para ella no tenía más que consejos de segunda mano, así que permanecimos en silencio. Por suerte, comenzó a llover y escuchar el chapoteo discontinuo llenaba de sentido la ausencia de palabras.

Tuve la sensación de que llovería para siempre. Eso me provocó un escalofrío.

.

.

.

Con excepción de Sora y Yamato, todos mis amigos, al menos los que seguía considerando como tales, acudieron a la inauguración de mi local. Invitaron a personas que no conocía y, aunque reconozco que no me apetecía conocer a gente nueva y, por tanto, apenas recuerdo detalles sobre ellos, quise sonreírles mucho y gustarles, que probasen los dulces, se fueran a sus casas felices de haberme conocido y hablasen de mí, no como se habla de las celebridades, sino como se hace cuando eres testigo de un talento, un pedazo de arte que te remueve y, sorprendentemente, nadie más conoce. La fama también estaba ahí y me gustaba.

Koushiro llegó cuando ya todos se habían ido. Me encontró recogiendo, con la ayuda de Michael.

—Perdona —dijo—. Traté de venir antes, pero no pude.

Lo miré a los ojos. Yo conocía bien la sensación de llegar tarde a todo.

—No pasa nada, no es tan tarde. Cerramos porque nos divertimos tanto que ya estábamos cansados. Michael iba a buscar la cena. ¿Quieres probar alguna cosa? Quedan dulces de canela, de chocolate y de limón.

—Lo cierto es que no debería tomar…

—¡Oh! ¡Qué tontos sois todos! Son raciones muy pequeñas.

—De limón, dame de limón.

—Toma.

—Gracias.

—¿Cojo cena para ti también? —preguntó Michael. Koushiro dudó.

—Tengo que avisar a mi esposa —dijo, como antes decía que debía avisar a su madre.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. De pronto, nos dimos cuenta de la barrera que había entre él y nosotros.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó Michael.

—Sí.

Michael nos dejó solos. Me pareció que tardó milenios en vover. No sabía de qué hablar con Koushiro. Pensaba en él, casándose, y me acordaba de Sora, separándose. Luego pensaba en mí, siempre sola, pero siempre pensando en los demás, y no en un sentido solidario.

—Sora y Yamato rompieron, ¿sabías? Por eso no vino ni uno ni otro a la inauguración. Se deben estar evitando.

—No lo sabía. Es una pena.

—Es muy normal. De verdad, casi todas las parejas rompen, a pesar de que casi todas estuvieron muy enamoradas, algunas tanto como para casarse. Eso dá que pensar. No sabemos estar solos pero tampoco convivir. Yo creo que es la sociedad así hoy. Michael piensa que el amor romántico es mentira y que, cuanto antes lo sepamos, mejor. Le hicieron bastante daño, aunque haga como que no le importe.

—No lo sabía. Es una pena.

Alcé la ceja preguntándome si él era consciente de que me había dado la misma respuesta que antes a algo bastante diferente.

—Lo siento. No debería hablar de esas cosas a alguien que se acaba de casar. Hay excepciones, siempre las hay. Es cosa de intentarlo.

—Como tus padres. Ellos siempre se muestran muy cariñosos.

—Sí, como mis padres.

Michael volvió con la cena. Koushiro, aquel día, se olvidó de avisar a su esposa.

Michael era capaz de llevar solo la conversación. Koushiro y yo reíamos y nos alternábamos para mirarnos.


	8. Caminos

**Ayer éramos sombras**

 _ **Caminos**_

Era complicado porque él me amaba y yo a veces me sorprendía pensando «creo que puedo quererte». Cuando se hacía tarde y lo veía alejarse, cruzaba los brazos sospechando que, si alguna vez llegase a amarlo, él dejaría de hacerlo.

Ocurría todos los días. Incluso llegué a pensar «creo que te quiero. Sí, joder, te quiero». Las palabras casi salieron de mi boca, pero quedé muda. Me acerqué a él en su lugar y suspiré cerca de su cuello. Su olor era mucho más suave que cuando éramos adolescentes.

A Koushiro le vibró el teléfono.

Se lo dije de otro modo:

—Me cuesta mucho verte porque… no sé cómo comportarme.

—Tengo que contestar.

—Lo sé.

Guardé el aliento mientras escuchaba la conversación que mantenía con su pareja. Lo notaba feliz conmigo hasta que una llamada, un gesto o una palabra lo devolvía a la realidad. Era una situación familiar para mí, no por ello cómoda.

Había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero no estaba preparada para las respuestas. Así que callaba. Cada vez callaba más.

En breves nos despediríamos. Vendrían los arrepentimientos. Las contradicciones. Las fantasías. Los sudores.

No necesariamente en ese orden.

.

.

.

Seguía pensando en los diferentes rumbos que mi vida pudo haber tomado, en los caminos que murieron cuando tomé una u otra decisión. Pese a ello, en aquel momento, el día a día era lo más importante para mí. Repasaba en mi mente el número aproximado de ventas, luego lo sumaba a las pérdidas que suponía tener el local abierto un día más. Mentiría si dijera que mantenía la ilusión. Nada me hacía tenerla.

No pensaba en cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que pudiera cogerme el primer día libre, tampoco existía el pasado: las acciones que me habían llevado al segundo en el que me encontraba. No me parecía, lo que se dice, una elección, pero tampoco un destino. Simplemente, era casualidad; así como lo mismo que me había alejado de Yamato, hizo que nos acercásemos de nuevo: necesitar un favor. Fue idea de Michael, cómo no.

—Tienes contactos, úsalos. No temas, pídeles ayuda. No pierdes nada.

No pierdo nada salvo el orgullo, pensé. Pero tampoco estaba segura de que fuera algo que se podía perder.

Yamato había gozado de cierta fama en el pasado, cuando yo aún soñaba con mi vida de artista, con ser maravillosa, convertirme en sueño, en ídolo. Comer de la admiración. Elevarme sobre todos. Ser un concepto. Inmortal. Vivir en notas, en fotos, en recuerdos, en mentiras y mitos que se contasen de generación en generación. Eso quería ser. Esa perspectiva, desde el mostrador de mi tienda, parecía ridícula, pero hace años no era otra cosa que un sueño y, como sueño, un derecho.

Seguía sin ser lo bastante fuerte como para enfrentarme al fracaso. La sola idea de tener que cerrar el negocio me hacía temblar, se me formaba una bola en el estómago y me venían náuseas.

Yo no fui nada de lo que soñé, ni siquiera lo intenté. Yamato pudo haberlo sido, tal vez, pero llegado un momento se cansó de todo. Una crisis o algo así. Nunca lo supe con seguridad.

Llevaba un par de años retirado de los escenarios, pero se podría decir que seguía teniendo influencia, basándonos en la repercusión de sus comentarios en las redes sociales. Koushiro nos lo había mencionado a Michael y a mí. Desde entonces, Michael lo recordaba siempre que podía.

—Hoy no llegué al mínimo —dije con la caja registradora aún abierta—. Pero se compensa con lo de ayer. Ayer fue un día muy bueno.

—Sí, ayer lo fue. —Michael sonrió, medio pensativo, y cruzó las piernas antes de volver a hablar—. En cualquier caso, deberías contactar con Yamato. No sé a qué esperas.

—No quiero molestarlo, no es necesario.

Me mordí el labio y Michael me apartó el pelo de la cara.

—No te entiendo. Te han ayudado en otras ocasiones.

Estaba en lo cierto. Koushiro me había ayudado con la web, y no me opuse, aún con la tensión que había entre nosotros. Hikari me había sustituido una tarde, mientras preparaba un encargo para una boda, encargo que conseguí gracias a Sora. Miyako le había pasado la dirección a todo su grupo de preparación al parto y el mismo Michael repartió muestras entre sus alumnos.

No era una buena excusa. Solté un suspiro.

—Es diferente. Es… —me paré en seco y aparté la mirada, me había quedado en blanco.

—¿Por Sora? ¿Es eso? Mimi, querida amiga, en las separaciones no hay por qué elegir un bando. Tienes más amistad con Sora y es normal, ¿y qué? ¿Te crees que le molestará? Y, si le molesta, ¿qué?, ¿acaso no haría ella lo mismo?

—No sé qué haría ella. Es solo que… no quiero verlo. No quiero. No me insistas.

.

.

.

Michael nunca tomó en cuenta mis palabras, mas no cedí por su insistencia. Que pasase el tiempo y mi cuenta se vaciase era más que suficiente para hacerme cambiar de idea.

Le escribí de un modo bastante directo. Me parecía ridículo fingir otra cosa como… no sé, escibir «hey, ¿qué tal tu vida? Oí que te separaste, sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, ¿eh? Por cierto, ¿te importaría promocionarme por las redes sociales?» Así que simplemente me salté el protocolo, el estúpido disfraz que Yamato detestaba tanto o más que yo, aunque por motivos diferentes.

Quién sabe. En el fondo, él y yo éramos más parecidos de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar.

Yo necesitaba un favor. Eso era todo lo que tenía pensado decirle.

Esperé unos días, impaciente. Luego me acostumbré a la idea de que no me respondería.

Michael volvió a insistir en que debería escribirle, desconocía que ya lo había hecho.

—Lo hice, pero no me contestó.

Mi respuesta lo descolocó por completo. Luego de rascarse la cabeza, habló:

—¿Estará resentido porque Sora salió alguna vez contigo antes de cortar con él?

—Quién sabe. —Resoplé—. No, no creo que sea por eso. Él simplemente es… muy suyo. Le parecerá que no tiene por qué hacerlo y, entonces, no lo hará. Simple.

No se lo conté a Michael, pero recordaba perfectamente la última vez que había acudido a Yamato. Tan indiferente, tan de piedra, diciéndome que estaba cansado de la gente como yo, de quienes querían hacer de su vida algo diferente por tener una idea demasiado seria y elevada de cómo debe ser uno, de cómo deben verlo los demás, cómo deben tratarlo.

—Estoy harto de esa mierda —llegó a decir—. ¿Por qué… por qué todo se trata de cómo te perciben?, ¿eh? No de solo dar, sin esperar recibir; de solo quererse, sin esperar ser querido, de hacer las cosas porque nos brotan de dentro, ¿por qué lo que más te importa de usar tu voz es que te escuchen? Es un mundo complicado, ¿sabes? No tienes ni idea de lo que es y, con ese pensamiento, en fin, nunca será suficiente para ti. Siempre querrás volar más alto, más dinero, más noticias, más gente en tu espectáculo.

A mi mayoría de edad recién cumplida, aquellas palabras me hicieron sentir de un modo desconocido para mí. Alguien por quien sentía una especie de enamoramiento patónico, quien, por momentos, parecía inalcanzable, que podía hacerme estallar con su mera presencia y destruirme con un parpadeo, me contó una gran verdad. Me dejó sin rumbo, quemó todas las horas que había perdido soñando con ello. Me adivinó, leyó mis miedos, mis deseos. Despreció a la humanidad, y, al hacerlo, me metió en el mismo montón que aquellos a los que odiaba por mediocres, que no eran como él y solo vivían dando vueltas, tan equivocados.

Sus palabras, su rechazo, terminaron de cambiarme. Volví a Nueva York como con cinco años más a las espaldas y un semblante triste, de animal herido. Desde entonces, he dicho muchas veces que la persona que era no va a volver. A esa edad ya pensaba que mi ingenuidad, mi frescura, se había marchado para siempre; no volvería jamás. Me habían quitado mis ilusiones y mis sueños.

No estaba preparada para volver a envejercer tan pronto.

.

.

.

—A veces no recuerdo bien cómo era antes —le confesé a Taichi poco después de que nos acostásemos en Nueva York—. ¿Tú te acuerdas? Siento que era más feliz, pero no lo puedo asegurar. Está borroso. Siento que creía más en la gente, en un mundo más colorido, más justo. Y, sin embargo, era bastante egoísta. Qué contradictorio.

Taichi pasó unos segundos callado, yo esperé su veredicto con la mirada.

—Es normal. Me pasa parecido. Pero, lo que más me ocurre es pensar en que todo puede cambiar de un segundo al siguiente. Cada vez valoro más esos segundos en los que no pasa nada. Y, al mismo tiempo, me agobian. Parece que yo me detengo mientras el resto se sigue moviendo, me adelantan, me congelo y dejo de reconocer lo demás. —Me inquieté y lo besé en respuesta—. Pero prefiero no pensar en ello.

No le obligué a hacerlo, aunque seguí dándole vueltas. Sobre todo me preguntaba cuándo había empezado. También si todavía me quedaban por asimilar otras verdades terribles que me alejarían más de ese momento, y del resto de personas. Ellos, los equivocados.

.

.

.

Cuando Yamato entró en mi local, a segunda hora de la mañana, me invadieron todos esos recuerdos. Los sentí recorriéndome como un impulso eléctrico.

Se parecía más a la versión de Yamato de la que yo me había encaprichado que aquel que convivía con mi amiga. ¿Sería el auténtico o solo un estado de ánimo pasajero? ¿Sería verdad que él también vagaba por el mundo sin sentirse parte de algo?

En un atisbo de pasado, me pregunté si ya me consideraba lo suficientemente alejada de lo que detestaba como para aceptarme. Tan pronto intercambiamos las primeras palabras, todas mis dudas se calmaron.

—Quise venir antes, pero…

—No importa. De verdad, ya me había olvidado.

—Me alegró saber lo de tu negocio. —Alzó la vista, de una esquina a otra de la sala—. Vi lo de la inauguración, y también tu mensaje hace unas semanas… te pido disculpas.

Me arreglé el cabello con rápidez.

—Descuida, ni tenías por qué molestarte. Está bien.

—Es lo mínimo. Te ayudaré con la promoción. Espero que sirva.

Yamato tomó algunas fotografías con su teléfono a los dulces y la decoración. Dijo que las iría publicando a cuentagotas, para que llegase a más personas. Después, hizo un vídeo de unos pocos segundos. Al acabar, nos juntamos para salir ambos en la pantalla.

Le ofrecí un trozo de tarta de zanahoria como agradecimiento. Yamato aceptó. Eso me hizo sonreír.

—Sé que no es el mejor momento para llevar un negocio —mencioné—. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Mi trabajo no estaba mal pero… en general la vida era… no encuentro la palabra.

—Asfixiante.

—Sí. —Asentí agradecida de la precisión y nos miramos en silencio—. Creo que casi nadie lo entiende. Oh, bueno, algunos lo sienten también pero se aferran a ello, como si lo quisiesen mucho. Y hay quien solo da vueltas en círculo. No sé. Qué importa. Si me va bien con esto, genial, y si no, lo aceptaré y a otra cosa.

Empezaba a hablar con nerviosismo. Yamato me hacía sentir juzgada. Atendí a un grupo de jóvenes. Agradecí la oportunidad de esquivarle la mirada.

—No he cambiado mi pensamiento sobre ti —dijo en cuanto estuvimos solos—. Eres un diamante en bruto, Mimi.

Parpadeé varias veces. Yamato continuó.

—Tienes tantas cosas que otros pasan la vida buscando… Tu forma de hablar a los desconocidos, tus gestos, tienes esa clase de naturalidad que se adapta a cualquier ambiente sin perderte, sin esfuerzo, es algo raro. Te hacer ser muy bella eso. Muy pura.

Me reí al escuchar esa palabra.

—Siempre tuviste eso.

Recordé que Taichi me había dicho lo mismo. No me gustaba oírlo porque me hacía pensar que no sabía quién era realmente.

—No es verdad. Recuerdas mal.

Yamato no insistió.

Callé, pensativa. Bebí un poco de agua para relajarme y me acerqué el vaso a la frente.

—Si pensabas eso de mí, ¿por qué me dijiste que no valía para ser cantante?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca dije que no valieses.

—Claro que lo hiciste.

—Dije que la fama no era para ti. Perseguirla te hubiera destrozado.

No le confesé que él me había destrozado. Tampoco que a menudo me preguntaba la diferencia entre querer un modo de vida por influencia de lo medios audiovisuales y rechazarlo por la misma causa.

A mediodía aumentó la clientela y fue la excusa perfecta para despedirnos.

El reencuentro con Yamato no me hizo sentir mas vieja ni más alejada del resto. Quizá había llegado a un tope.

.

.

.

Koushiro llevaba un tiempo sin venir y sin escribirme. Yo le había incitado a ello. Le dije que lo estaba pasando mal con toda la historia de querer y no poder. Le oculté que estaba peor sin él.

Solo lo llamé el día que decidí cerrar el local. No me cogió. Al acostarme, me dije que lo hizo por mí, pero tal vez lo hizo por él.

No me dolía imaginarlo con su mujer ni tampoco saber que nunca estaríamos juntos. Me costaba llamar a eso amor pero ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Seguía pensando que sí, que pude haberle querido.

Más que los recuerdos o la realidad, dolía todo aquello que no había pasado.

—Te equivocaste con lo de mis padres. Cuando dijiste que estaban bien, te equivocaste. Tal vez no se pueda ser feliz o tal vez la felicidad sea algo mucho más modesto de lo que pienso. Igualmente, y aunque no lo creas, deseo que te vaya bien. Eres bueno y te lo mereces. También te irá mejor sin mí.

Echaba de menos saber de su deseo.

.

.

.

Me dirigí a la academia de Michael y me senté en la recepción. Cerré los ojos para escuchar mejor la música. Cuando mi amigo terminó la clase, se encontró la mejor de mis sonrisas. De veras me alegraba de verle, de que fuera mi amigo y de poder comer algo juntos mientras conspirábamos contra la humanidad.

—¿Sabes, Michael? A partir de ahora mismo dejo el café. He leído que es fatal para los dientes.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y me pasó el brazo por el hombro.

—Tus dientes están perfectos.

—¡Y estarán mejor cuando deje el café! —sentencié, sin intención alguna de llevarlo a cabo.

Llegamos a su apartamento. No sabía cuántas noches me quedaban allí.

Michael trató de sacar temas ajenos a nuestras vidas, yo me tumbé en el suelo y me agarré a un cojín.

.

.

.

Taichi quiso hablar conmigo cuando se enteró de que había cerrado la tienda. Me había escrito preguntándome a qué hora podríamos hacer una videollamada. Me resultó estúpido que me preguntase, teniendo en cuenta que él apenas contaba con tiempo libre y, para mí, los minutos disponibles se contaban por miles. Pero seguí con el protocolo, solo era cortesía. Taichi cada vez la forzaba más.

Decidí no compartir imagen y no presté atención a la suya. No quería comprobar si su cuerpo seguía causándome curiosidad.

—No importa mucho. Realmente, no me importa. El día que cerré, sí, ese día lloré. Pero ya no. Ahora estoy descansando. Sigo en casa de Michael. Es genial eso.

—Sí que lo es.

—Ya ni odio que solo sea mi amigo. Es más, me alegra que solo sea mi amigo. Hoy en día parece difícil tener amigos sin más.

—No lo dudo.

—Y sobre el dinero, bueno, lo de organizar bodas da dinero. Es una opción.

—Odias eso.

—Lo sé. Y también sé que no se puede tener todo. Tenía un trabajo que me gustaba y no tenía dinero. Tenía un trabajo que odiaba y ni llevaba la cuenta de mis ingresos. Tenía a alguien que me quería y yo no. Tenía a alguien que lo quería y él no. Alguien que nos queríamos ambos y aun así nunca pudo ser. Y son cosas que hay que aceptar, sin más.

—Suenas diferente a como te recordaba.

Por fin se daba cuenta otra persona. Suspiré. Taichi continuó opinando:

—Te has quejado conmigo más veces pero no lo hacías así, argumentando de ese modo, como prefiriendo tener razón a pesar de que no te conviene esa verdad. No suenas a ti.

Tras unos segundos le pregunté qué tenía eso de malo.

—No es que tenga algo de malo. Solo es raro en ti.

—Tú también. Tu primera preocupación sobre mí fue el dinero.

Suspiró y, cuando retomó la conversación, su voz manifestaba agotamiento.

—Me preocupas, Mimi.

—Y tú me preocupas a mí.

—Déjalo. Es igual.

—Preocúpate de tu vida.

—Genial. Estoy cansado de mirar por todo el mundo.

No hablamos mucho más. Me entraron ganas de beber.

.

.

.

—Lo que Taichi no sabe es que sí sé lo que es verse sin dinero. Me fastidia que hable de ello como si yo no tuviera ni idea. —Paré por el ruido que hacía Michael con los hielos—. Vale, no sé lo que es pasar hambre, eso no, pero cuando descubrí que mi padre engañaba a mi madre, bueno, dejé de aceptar su dinero. No quería saber nada de él. No soportaba ni mirarle.

Empecé a sentirme mareada. Apenas diferenciaba la expresión de Michael.

—¿La engañaba?

Lo abracé por la cintura y me solté en cuanto me di cuenta.

—Ella le perdonó.

Michael me acarició la espalda.

—Ahora odia irracionalmente a todos los infieles menos a uno. Y a los que se lían con casados, a todos ellos. Me odiaría a mí. Tiene gracia.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tú lo perdonaste?

Medité un poco antes de contestar.

—Él dijo que cuando creciese un poco lo entendería. Entendería que es complicado. Creo que sí lo entiendo, pero entenderlo no me ayuda. Yo tenía dieciséis o diecisiete, no lo recuerdo. Fue una decepción enorme. No te haces idea. Mi padre era… yo lo adoraba. Mi padre era un dios. Y si él no era el hombre que yo creía, ¿quién lo puede ser? No puedo confiar en nadie. Eso fue lo que entendí.

—Mimi…

—Sé que todos tenemos derecho a cometer errores. Lo sé. Es solo que echo de menos mi idealismo. Me he enamorado, sí, pero nunca hasta el punto de creer del todo que me querían… no como decían, no como si fueran a quererme solo a mí. Quería lo que ellos tenían, aunque ya sabía que era una mentira, lo seguía queriendo. Lo sigo queriendo.

Empecé con las náuseas. Michael me hizo beber agua, «sorbitos pequeños, no te pases». Poco después nos tumbamos en cama.

—Mi padre también lo quería todo. Como yo.

.

.

 **Mi intención es terminar en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
